


Po koncercie

by hazzamishajj, Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzamishajj/pseuds/hazzamishajj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema





	Po koncercie

Dean odwiózł Casa po koncercie Styxu. Zatrzymał swoją Impalę pod domem jego babci u której spędzał wakacje.  
Obydwoje wysiedli równocześnie z auta. Szli wolnym krokiem w stronę drzwi. Cas stanął na przeciwko Winchestera.  
-Dzięki, za wspaniały wieczór-powiedział swoim niskim głosem  
-To ja dziękuję, że mnie gdzieś wyciągnąłeś.  
Dean lekko się zaśmiał, tak jak Castiel uwielbiał.  
-Musimy jeszcze to powtó...  
W dokończenie tego słowa przeszkodziły mu usta Casa.  
Poczuł jego język na swoim.  
Prawą rękę wplótł we włosy niebieskookiego, a lewa zawędrowała do tylnej kieszeni jego spodni.  
Castielowi spodobało się w jaki sposób ugniatał jego pośladek. Wtedy usłyszeli jak drzwi się otwierają. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. To była babcia Casa.  
-Babciu, ja to wszystko wyjaśnię...-zaczął Castiel  
Obydwoje patrzyli się z przerażeniem jak starsza pani sięga powoli za plecy. Winchester pomyślał że pewnie ma tam pistolet i zaraz go zastrzeli  
Gdy zobaczyli co ma w ręce jeszcze bardziej osłupieli. To była paczka prezerwatyw.  
-Macie i bawcie się dobrze-powiedziała i dodała ciszej-kiedy ja ostatnim razem uprawiała homo seks?-I odeszła z zamyślony wyrazem twarzy.  
Dean i Cas patrzyli się z przerażeniem na odchodząc babcię.  
-Czy ty też to widziałeś? -spytał się Castiel.  
-Nie jestem pewien...Ale skoro już to mamy to może...  
-Wybacz Dean ale nie jestem gotowy- powiedział spokojnie Castiel i zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem.


End file.
